Let You Go
by Hyuugazan
Summary: Aku cinta kamu/ Kamu cinta dia. Dia 'kayaknya' cinta kamu. Lalu apa lagi yang kutunggu?


NARUTO dkk JELAS2 PUNYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO! :D

Judul: Let You Go

Jemariku membalik lembar demi lembar buku coklat di pangkuanku. Membacanya membuatku kembali pada kenangan lalu, yang entah itu dapat di kategorikan sebagai kenangan manis atau yahh.. hambar, karena aku tak ingin menyebutnya pahit, setelah aku sadar. bahwa mungkin pandangannya dari dulu memang bukan untukku. Tetapi, entah berapa kalinya aku membaca ulang, berulang kali pula senyumku mengulum. Dalam hati, aku tertawa, betapa lucunya tulisanku dulu tentang dia. Setiap lembar di penuhi oleh cerita tentang dia, setiap hari selalu ada dia. Kelas yang bersebelahan, bagaimana tidak mungkin aku melihat dia, apalagi dia memiliki teman baik yang sekelas denganku, tentu ia terkadang mengobrol dengan teman baiknya di depan kelasku.

Berbicara soal dia. Aku pertama kali melihatnya dengan jelas, saat ia maju menjadi ketua kelompok Mos. Kebetulan aku dan dia waktu itu sekelompok. Pertama kali aku melihatnya biasa saja, ia maju sambil gerak-gerak sana sini, senyum-senyum Mungkin salting maju ke depan. Bahkan setelah Mos aku juga belum tau namanya, menurutku itu tidak penting. Sampai kurang 6 bulan setelahnya, aku menaruh perasaan padanya karena aku merasa dia memperhatikanku.

Saat itu, aku belum tau kalau dia itu pintar, nama pun aku juga tak tau.

Lalu, aku bertanya pada siapa gitu tentang dia. Dan akhirnya aku tau tentang dia. Pertama kali aku memberitahu rahasiaku pada sahabatku, Shion. Ia gadis cantik yang pemalu, serta lebih tinggi dariku.

Hari-haripun berlalu, makin lama semakin banyak yang tahu aku menyukainya. Apalagi pas dia tahu perasaanku gara2 ulah temanku yg membocorkannya. Aku jadi malu untuk mencoba mendekatinya, dia sudah tahu!, belum lagi kalau sampai temanku mengolok2 aku di depan dia. Its something! memalukan.

Terus begitu selama kami satu sekolah, hanya beberapa kali kami berbicara singkat, sangat singkat.

Lalu, Setelah tahun ke 2 aku menaruh perasaan padanya, perlahan aku sadar bahwa, kemungkinan pandangannya dari dulu memang bukan untukku, aku rasa untuk Shion yang lebih dariku. Entahlah..

Setelah tahun ke 2 pula, dengan jelas aku melihat sendiri dia menyukai oranglain, temanku yang lain juga, ya Sakura. Dalam satu kelas aku melihat mereka di "cie-cie". Aku seolah tak mendengar dan mencoba ikut tertawa. Karena tak mau dianggap kasihan oleh teman aku yang tahu tentang rasaku pada dia, jadi aku berusaa mencari yang lain, dan mengatakan pada temanku bahwa aku menyukai yang baru itu mm.. maksudku adik kelas bernama Toneri. Jadi mereka temanku percaya saja. Sebenarnya aku memang ada rasa pada yang baru itu, tapi tidak sepenuhnya, bisa di sebut pengalih.

Kemudian setelah lulusan, aku tau dia mau sekolah di pulau sebrang, dan aku tetap sekolah di sini.

Tentang perasaanku pada si baru perlahan hilang. Dan aku masih punya perasaan pada dia.

Lalu aku masuk ke sekolah jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Di sekolah baru ini, aku mulai mau menyukai beberapa orang yang seangkatan, tapi tidak jadi karena sepertinya mereka suka oranglain. Kalaupun ada orang yang menyukaiku, aku tidak menyukainya.

Yahh ini sepertinya sudah tahun ke-tiga dan lebih dari enam bulan sejak acara kelulusan aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi.

Well, terserah saja. Aku mengurus hidupku. dan dia mengurus hidupnya. Di pulau berbeda.

Sama seperti aku melupakan orang sebelum dia di hatiku, perasaan ini di biarkan menguap sampai ada orang yang tepat.

Let you go, from my heart..

*OWARI*

#Yosh minna! Tampilan saia sederhana dan pendek yach.. bahkan di ffn lalu sya tdk mencantumkan disclaimer, soal.a it aj coba2 klik sana-sini biar ff bisa d publish eeh tau.a bisa Alhamdulillah :D ,, ini sbnar.a curhatan dri hati *Hell3eh* author untuk seseorng yg jauh disna *Wuiih ampe gak terpandang saking jauhnya* oyayaya, saia masukin toneri d sni krna saia jg sedikit terpesona dngan senyum toneri d movie thelast :v :D thankz minna udh membaca!

Silent? Jgan gtu yak :D

Flame? ...

Review? Wow saia akan sangat menghargainya!

(/^v^)/~komentar kalian semangatku!


End file.
